<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hearts Beat as One by Sayachie12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120067">Two Hearts Beat as One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12'>Sayachie12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand that destroy a couple relationship. How they can survive the most painful battle that Sehun and Junmyeon will encounter. Is there a miracle for both of them or they will part ways because of betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hearts Beat as One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt# 230<br/>Junmyeon and Sehun has been married for 5 years already. But since Sehun is busy with work they didn't have any plans to have a baby. Until one night, a baby crying in front of their house woke up the couple. They adopted the baby with plenty of love from Junmyeon, only to find out that Sehun was the child’s biological father. Sehun had gotten a girl pregnant from a one night stand while Junmyeon thought his husband was busy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven pm, is when he enters the house. It’s so quiet, it seems Junmyeon, His husband, is now sleeping. Sehun felt guilty, he hasn’t been having time for his husband since his promotions. Junmyeon works as a preschool teacher and he himself just got promoted as a supervisor on a clothing company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun went to kitchen, noticing a note on the fridge from his husband</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“<strong>Love I cooked your favorite food, please eat up before you go to sleep.</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun smiled upon reading the note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But while eating the food he felt guilty. He gobbled the food as fast as he could, took a shower, and then laid down beside his husband, leaving a kiss on the man’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon opened his eyes and smiled to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Welcome home Love “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong> <em>“Go to sleep I know you are tired. “</em></strong> Sehun urges his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~ MORNING ~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“SEHUN! SEHUN!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Upon hearing the panicked voice that was his husband’s, Sehun bolts out of bed to wherever Junmyeon was. The latter standing in front of their door unmoving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“What happened Love?” </em></strong>grabbing him by the shoulder<strong><em>.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Look”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun followed the line of where Junmyeon finger was pointing at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the floor was a basket…. with a letter on top. Curious, he peered into the basket, and inside was what looked to be about a month old baby girl. Sehun was astounded. The infant was small and beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Junmyeon who is still unmoving, staring blankly at the basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Love, it’s a …there’s a baby inside”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Shocked.<strong><em> “..Baby?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Whose Baby is it?” </em></strong>Junmyeon askes, now moving towards the basket to also take a look for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Do you know who-<em>”</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I don’t. When I woke up I heard the doorbell ring, went to open it and all I saw was this basket with a baby.”</em></strong> Junmyeon interrupts to explain. <strong>“I’ve looked around for a minute before calling you”</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon slowly carries the basket into the home. Sehun following behind after looking around.</p>
<p>Carefully taking out the baby, Junmyeon smiles to his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“She is so beautiful Love …Can we take her?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Hmm but we don’t yet know why she was left in our doorstep.”</em></strong> Sehun protests, but his heart was happy seeing Junmyeon smiling and in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Look Love her eyes is the exact same as yours”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Okay! I give up you win.”</em></strong> Sehun sits beside Junmyeon who carefully plays with the baby <strong><em>“We will report it first to the police and we will talk again on what we would do next.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After both taking a shower, first time Sehun wouldn’t be going to work, they both left for the police station to report. While the police officer was questioning Junmyeon, Sehun was the one taking care of the baby. He can’t explain it or why but he felt something while he plays with the baby. The baby also looks familiar but he couldn’t put a finger on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Love!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun looks up as Junmyeon approaches him both beaming with smiles. He really loves his husband, also knows that Junmyeon wants a child and has been asking for adoption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What did the officer tell you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He said if they haven’t received any calls about a missing baby after 24 hours they will inform us, then we decide whether to adopt her or not.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon explains snatching the infant from the latter, both engrossed in the child with nonstop giggles, seconds later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sophia”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“I will name her Sophia.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But Love, what if the mother picks her up.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“I’ve always wanted to name my child Sophia if it’s a girl and David for a boy”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles. <strong><em>”Let’s keep her while she still doesn’t have a family.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun saw the sadness in Junmyeon eyes since the child is an orphan. He hugs his husband, how he can say no to his love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to the mall and bought all the baby needs, they were both happy while doing it, forgetting the baby wasn’t even theirs. Junmyeon cleans Sophia after getting home, also did some house chores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Look Daddy our Sophia is so cute with her bunny onesies.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun looks around and he can’t help but break into smiles seeing Junmyeon and Sophia awing at each other facing him. He slowly walks to them and kissed Junmyeon on his lips while he kissed Sophia on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“She is beautiful like you my love.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But she looks like you so she is more beautiful.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>On the next day Sehun needs to go to work, Junmyeon will inform him if there was any news on Sophia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>”Good morning Sir”</em></strong> a new employee greets him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stands beside Yoona as she will be trained as his new Secretary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Good morning.”</em></strong> He turns to Yoona after greeting back. <strong><em>“Is she your temporary replacement?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes Sir. Today is the start of her training, her name is Irene.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yoona is getting married so she need a temporary replacement.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Welcome Irene, please learn everything from Yoona, I want an efficient Secretary like her.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will Sir.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>At 5pm when finally received the call from Junmyeon. The police officer informed him that there’s no one looking for a child. They suspect the mother intentionally left the baby on their doorstep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“I’m going out Yoona, Junmyeon called me.”</em></strong> Sehun informs Yoona as he was exiting, Yoona was busy teaching Irene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Is there any problem Sir?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yesterday, we saw a baby left in our doorstep and Junmyeon just informed me that there is no report about a missing child.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“Maybe it’s a heaven sent for the two of you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Yes, Junmyeon was so happy when we found the baby.”</em></strong> Sehun smiles upon remembering his husband. <strong><em>“He named her Sophia.”</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em><br/>“Sophia...” </em></strong>Irene butts in.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun shifts his attention away from Yoona. <strong><em>“Is there any problem Irene?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No Sir, the baby name is so beautiful.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you, do you have a child Irene?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, I got pregnant when I had a one night stand.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Oh that’s great! I can ask you for some help sometimes then, if that’s ok with you that is, since it’ll be our first time with a child.” </em></strong>Sehun blurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun smiles after hearing a mumbled “sure” <strong><em>“I bet Junmyeon is mad right now because I’m late.” </em></strong>He says, glancing at his phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“Go now Sir in few hours we will go home too.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Goodbye Yoona and Irene.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>**********************************</em>
</p>
<p>Sehun saw Junmyeon sitting on the couch located on their balcony, as soon as he got out of his car. The man was chatting with Sophia on his arm. <em>Beautiful. His husband is beautiful.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m home.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Look Sophia Daddy is home.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He kissed Junmyeon on lips and Sophia on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Babe wash up first before you can take Sophia. I already cooked dinner then let’s talk.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They enjoyed their dinner with Sophia sleeping on her princess style crib.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Love ,,,since no one is looking for Sophia can we adopt her?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you sure Love?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes I am sure.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How about your work?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I can take a leave since I have my assistant teacher, Wendy. I will take good care of Sophia till she’s one year old then we should talk about it again.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You know I love you Junmyeon and your happiness is my first priority.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun caress Junmyeon face <strong><em>“If you want Sophia to be part of Oh Family then we will adopt her.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you my love.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While Sehun goes for work, Junmyeon starts working on the process of Sophia’s adoption. Now Sehun doesn’t have to be scared or worried about getting home late as he knows Junmyeon is happily busy taking care of Sophia</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Love can you take care of Sophia first today? Then I will come get her after lunch time.”</em></strong> Junmyeon asked, seeming to be in a hurry.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I just need to go to the school since Wendy is having a problem.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Be sure to pick her up after lunch I have meeting at 3pm.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, I will.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sophia is now three months old. A bubbly and beautiful child. Just like Junmyeon she would smile so much. So when they reached his office all the employees loved her automatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Good mo-”</em></strong> Irene stops greeting him when she sees Sophia. Almost in a trance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Irene can you help me take care of Sophia? Junmyeon will pick her up after lunch”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ahm-.. O-okay Sir.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You can both stay at my office so I can keep an eye on you two” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Irene nods, trailing behind them and gets Sophia handed to her as soon as she’s on the couch</em>. Sehun gets to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes later Sehun checks on the two and saw Irene kissing Sophia on the cheek and crying.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Is there something wrong?” </em></strong>Sehun observes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I’m sorry Sir I just miss my daughter.” </em></strong>she confesses.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Oh yeah you told me you have a daughter. Where is she? How old?” </em></strong>Sehun askes, intrigued</p>
<p><strong><em><br/>“She’s three months old just like Sophia, my parents takes good care of her.” </em></strong>She replies.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh, you can only see her during weekends.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junmyeon arrived at 1pm, he opens the door and runs to Sophia who was asleep on Irene’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He coos.<strong><em> “Hi Baby, did you miss Papa?” </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Hey Love. Where’s my kiss?” </em></strong>Sehun Pouts.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junmyeon laughs and met the lips of his husband. Then he noticed Irene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh new Secretary? Where is Yoona?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em><br/>“She is Irene, my temporary Secretary. Irene this is Junmyeon, my husband.” </em></strong>Sehun replies, introduces them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Nice meeting you Sir.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Nice meeting you too. Thank you for taking care of our Sophia.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“It’s okay Sir. She is a good girl, she didn’t cry, she always smile.” </em></strong>Irene informs. Smiling as best as she could.</p>
<p><strong><em><br/>“Maybe she learned it from his Papa since Junmyeon loves to smile all the time.” </em></strong>Sehun praises his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene hands Sophia to Junmyeon as they needed to prepare for a meeting.</p>
<p>Junmyeon and Sophia left for home while Sehun and Irene spend the rest of their day on the meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Time flew so fast. Sophia is now two years old, growing beautifully and full of energy, just like his husband. Junmyeon is back to teaching, bringing Sophia along with him as his school provides him a nanny while they work. Yoona didn’t come back after her wedding so Irene became his permanent Secretary. Irene has been a big help since, especially when he needed to bring Sophia to the office and Junmyeon was too busy to take care of her. Just like how Irene was taking care of Sophia at the moment. The Nanny that takes care of Sophia is sick so he needed to bring her to his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“How’s your daughter Irene? You never bring her on Sophia’s birthday.”</em></strong> Sehun asks his secretary in the midst of signing some paper works, who was busy playing with Sophia and waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“She is good Sir. Thank you for asking. She grows beautiful like Sophia.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“My husband loves Sophia so much. </em></strong>Sehun went on then pouts<strong><em>. “Sometimes I get jealous because all his focus is on taking care of Sophia.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Your husband is good person.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I agree”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sir I have a question.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is it?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“…Have you ever…cheated your husband?” Irene questioned, gulping.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Of course NOT, hahaha. I love my husband Irene. Even when I am busy with work and have no time with him he understand me and I don’t have plans to hurt him.” </em></strong>Sehun intoned, caught off guard by the question<em>. “</em><strong><em>Where is this question coming from?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So you’ve never betrayed him like getting involved with someone.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Yes, I am sure for it.” </em></strong>he vowed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“He is lucky to have you.” </em></strong>Irene looks him, testing. <strong><em>“What if you found out you are Sophia father? What you will do?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That’s crazy. How can I be Sophia father if I didn’t have sex with a woman” </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sehun says, Puzzled<strong>.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s just a random question Sir.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He speaks, truthfully.<strong><em> “If that’s the case I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt my husband, he is my life but I don’t want to run with my responsibility. If ever Sophia is my real daughter I need to look first to her mother and ask how it happen so that I can explained it to my husband.” </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I’m sorry Sir for asking that random question.” </em></strong>Irene says, eyes speculating, then moving on to explain. <strong><em>You know that I got pregnant because of a one night stand… I met the father of my child and slowly I fell in love with him, I’m planning to inform him about our child and try to win him.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well, it’s the father right to know about it and is he married?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes he is.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Then talk to him and be prepared since he is married he might not chose you and your child. Maybe he will help you with responsibility but not leaving his wife. Because if that happens to me I will not leave Junmyeon.” </em></strong>he asserted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you Sir for the giving me some advice.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Love, where is Sophia”</em></strong> the door opens and smiling Junmyeon pokes in. <strong><em>“Oh Hi Irene. Thank you for taking care of my child…hmm you’re crying what happened?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Well she told me that she met his child father but the problem the guy is married.” </em></strong>Sehun chimes in, as the wipes her tears.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Does the guy knows about your child”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon askes, wanting to hug the poor woman.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m afraid because I can see he is so happy right now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hmmm. Think about what we told you okay?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After a week, Sehun receives an anonymous text message saying that she is Sophia’s mother and asking to the meet up. Sehun got scared of what Junmyeon might think of it so he never informed his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Love, I will be having a 2 days out of town meeting.”</em></strong> He lies. He had decided to meet Sophia’s mother at a province four hours away from the city like she had asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s okay Love. I will help pack your things.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun slowly approaches the address. A small and cozy looking house. He is extremely nervous. A voice asked him to enter as he knocked on the door, <em>the voice was familiar</em>… he enters, and sure enough, he confirms the voice is indeed familiar as he sees a woman standing in the middle of the living room</p>
<p>Then he saw a woman standing on the middle of the living room, looking un-phased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Irene? What are you doing here?”  </em></strong>Sehun stammered, extremely shocked.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Irene smirks<strong><em> “I asked you to come over here Sehun” </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“You are Sophia mother?” </em></strong>Sehun stammers again, bewildered. <strong>“<em>This doesn’t make sense, no way!”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Yes” </em></strong>she said, advancing on him</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But you told me your parents were taking good care of your daughter.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“My parents didn’t know that I got pregnant and I left the baby at your house.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why me?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Because you are Sophia’s father.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ FLASHBACK~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun was to meet with his big boss today, he is now on the outskirt, as the meeting is held on a province. After the meeting, his boss had told them to go to the bar and enjoy their night. Since Sehun wasn’t really a drinker he got drunk easily and didn’t protest when his colleagues called a group of girls to join them at the table. With his blurry sight, he notice a girl sitting beside him, trying to talk to him, he couldn’t recall answering the girl due to him seriously drunk, But he does remember another pair of soft lips, that belongs to the girl, on his own. He had pushed her away, he had no plans to cheat on Junmyeon or make his husband cry even if he was drunk. He loves his husband.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He kept pushing the girl, whining.  “Leave me alone” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s okay. Your husband will never find out.” She was persistent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She grabbed the hip of his trousers, then claimed his lips again when he had tried to smack her hands away, distracting him. A few seconds later Sehun had come to his senses, realizing he was kissing back, had tried to push her away again but she used the opportunity get down on him, his zipper was opened and she had grasped what she wanted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun moaned when the girl started sucking him, he heard his colleagues’ shout, maybe they notice what the girl was doing. He opened his eyes and saw his colleagues making out with some girls too, he even noticed his friend, Kai banging a girl on her behind. Sehun can’t move anymore, he let the girl do what she wanted to body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aaaahhhhh” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He moaned when the girl climbed on his lap, satisfying her needs, riding him like a cowboy. He even put his hands on her breast, massaging her while she bounced. Sehun forgot everything he was knocked out after he felt his member release juices inside the girls’ womb. Sehun woke up with the sound of his cellphone, and a massive headache. Noticing he was in his room laying on his bed. He saw his husband was the one calling so he answer him and forgot what happened that night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ END OF FLASHBACK ~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“NO. IT’S NOT TRUE”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun was appalled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But it is the truth Sehun” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“SHUT UP! THIS IS NOT A GOOD JOKE IRENE. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“It’s not a joke, I got pregnant that day.” </em></strong>She snaps back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you want Irene? Money? I will give it to you but you must leave and never come back.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I love you Sehun and I will get you and Sophia.” </em></strong>She said, stepping closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun took a huge step back<strong><em>. “You are crazy. Do you think I will come with you? Fucking hell NO.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Think about it first Sehun or you will regret my next step.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Irene turns around and turns on the TV, few seconds later, a video started playing. There Sehun saw himself, a video of him and Irene having sex that night. He looked to Irene with wide eyes hoping he knows what she’s thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Yes, I will send it to your husband. How do you think Junmyeon will feel when he see this? You were like an animal banging me from behind.” </em></strong>Irene smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Not Junmyeon please, you can hurt me but not him.”</em></strong> Sehun looked to Irene, begging. <strong><em>“What do you want?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m not that bad Sehun, be my lover.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun pauses confused,<strong><em> “What do you mean?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Oh come on Sehun don’t look dumb.” </em></strong>Irene moves closer to Sehun, she wrap his arms around Sehun neck <strong><em>“Fill my needs and I won’t tell Junmyeon. And of course, he can keep Sophia.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun didn’t move when Irene starts kissing him, his eyes start to get teary, he needed to follow what Irene wants because of Junmyeon, but he has decided to think of a plan to stop this nonsense before his husband finds out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sorry my love”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun and Irene secret relationship continued, Junmyeon didn’t have any idea his husband was cheating behind his back for his own good. Sehun loves Junmyeon so much, he knows his husband loves Sophia too but if he find out everything he would be extremely hurt. That’s why, before his husband finds out, he has been thinking of the best ways to stop Irene’s plan. Since Irene was Sehun Secretary, she would arrange “business meetings” outside the city and Junmyeon had no idea they weren’t related to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, yes, deeper Sehun ahh ahh”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun, banging Irene from behind. They are now out of the city, Junmyeon thought he had a business conference to attend to. But Irene only wanted her own mini conference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why did you take it out Sehun? You don’t want Sophia to have sibling?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> Sehun had released outside Irene.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em> “Fuck you Irene”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Oh you want to fuck me again” </em></strong>she’d laughed. <strong><em>“I thought you don’t want to have sex with me. But your body betrays you Sehun, you love banging me, you’re enjoying it.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“In your dreams, I’m banging you while Junmyeon is in my head.”</em></strong> Sehun smirks <strong><em>“You didn’t notice I only bang you from behind, the way I do it with my husband”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Damn you”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Same to you”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t make me mad or you’ll regret it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun didn’t say anything but left the hotel room, he didn’t look back even when he heard Irene calling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Xiumin hyung, how is it? Did you find anything?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, Sehun. But give me some time to gather more evidence.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Please make it fast Hyung. This crazy girl is getting into my nerves and I’m afraid that Junmyeon might found out.”</em></strong> Sehun starts to cry <strong><em>“I love Junmyeon so much and I’m regretting my decision right now.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You still have time even without this evidence Sehun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But I’m so afraid Hyung.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will do anything because both of you are important to me especially Myeon. You got lucky you explained it to me or else I would be the one taking Myeon away from you. He doesn’t deserve this one Sehun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know Hyung. That’s why please hurry.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kim Minseok also known as Xiumin is Junmyeon foster brother, Xiumin parents were the one who adopted Junmyeon. When Irene told him the truth, Xiumin was the first person that came to mind who could help him. He is an FBI agent who’s great on his field and he trusted would help him solve this situation because they both loved Junmyeon. After 3 days they went back to Seoul. Irene had planned for another trip but Sehun declined, Junmyeon would be suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene enters Sehun office one afternoon.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you want?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I need you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Irene then starts kissing Sehun, he couldn’t do anything but go with the flow. While banging her from behind, he noticed someone was standing by his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Junmyeon”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~JUNMYEON POV~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Baby, do you miss Daddy?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Da-ddy” </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>Junmyeon smiles when Sophia giggles</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s surprise him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junmyeon wonders why Irene wasn’t at her table when they got out the elevator. He checked his watch, 2pm, Irene should be here or inside his husband’s office. He heard sound while he approached the door, his heartbeat started beating rapidly because he recognizes those sounds. <em>Moans.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes Sehun, deeper, oh fuck, so big.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With trembling hands he opens the door, and there he saw his husband, having sex with Irene, banging her like a crazy animal. His husband hand was squeezing Irene’s boobs. With that look Junmyeon starts to cry, there he saw his husband turn his head to him and saw him standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Junmyeon”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Without saying anything he closes the door and runs, luckily the elevator opens, it’s closing when he saw his husband running toward them. Junmyeon starts to cry hard, clenching his heart. <em>It’s so painful</em>. A small hand held his left hand, looking down, he saw Sophia crying along with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Papa”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hugs his daughter, as soon as the elevator opens he ran, the security tried to stop him but he kicked them and runs towards a cab that had just stopped in front the building. He saw his husband running towards them but the cab was already on the move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Sir, I think the guy is calling you” </em></strong>The driver mentions, seeing Sehun running after his car.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please don’t stop”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The driver understood and drove faster, knowing his passenger was in hurt. Junmyeon and Sophia hugged each other, both crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sorry to disturbed you Sir but may I know where we’re going?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junmyeon thought deeply, he doesn’t want to go home since he is sure Sehun will go there first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Please take us away to this city.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Driver looked to Junmyeon he can feel the male hurting inside, he shouldn’t care but he couldn’t stop staring at those beautiful but lonely eyes.</p>
<p><strong><em>“If you trust me then I will get you away from him” </em></strong>he assures<strong><em>.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~SEHUN POV~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stopped moving when he saw his husband standing by the door, holding Sophia and crying by what he saw. He got back his senses when Junmyeon shuts the door, he pulls out of Irene and pulls up his zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t follow him. Let’s continue.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Bitch”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>For the first time in his life he hurt a woman, but the bitch deserved it. He runs toward his husband, seeing him as the elevator door was closing, using Irene’s telephone, he called the front desk and told them to stop his husband. He waits another minute for the elevator. As he got about out the elevator, he saw Junmyeon riding a cab,<em> dammit </em>he had even passed through the security on the floor. He ran towards the cab but when he was about to reached it, it moved faster. He went back to his office to get his keys, he knows Junmyeon will go straight to their home. Irene was standing in the middle smiling at him. His got furious and held her in a choke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If something happen to my husband I will kill you bitch”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I..can’t..breath”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will get back at you, so better leave before I kill you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Irene runs out when he lets go. Grabbing his things and driving, he calls Xiumin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“..Hyung”</em></strong> Sehun cries, he couldn’t talk and tears were running down his face so he pulls over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sehun what happen?’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon found out”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh fuck”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Help me Hyung”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Where are you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“I pulled over, I can’t drive but I will look for him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After ending the call, Sehun drives again, going home, he got worried when he noticed their home was locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“JUNMYEON” </em></strong>he shouts,</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>No answer.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panicking, He looked everywhere but couldn’t find his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME JUNMYEON”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He screams, crying. He won’t know what to do if Junmyeon left him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sehun?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Xiumin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung, he’s not here.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you mean, where is he?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He’s not here Hyung. Please help me find Junmyeon.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sir?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon look to the person who talked behind him, there he saw the cab driver standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh you’re still here? Is the money not enough?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You paid too much Sir.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“It’s okay. Keep the change.” </em></strong>Junmyeon smiles but he knows it didn’t reach his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you okay?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The question only made Junmyeon tear up, he looked to Sophia who was playing with flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t know”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon starts to cry, he then felt an arm hug him, he cries more on driver’s chest, grabbing at their shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Cry all you can. Release all the pain that you’re feeling today. You need to stand up and move forward since you have a child.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After hearing that, Junmyeon couldn’t stop crying, the driver just hugged comforted him throughout. He still couldn’t believe Sehun has betrayed him like this, <em>maybe this has been going on for a long time now, </em>Junmyeon thinks<em>, now realizing how Irene and Sehun are always out of town every month, they were probably already cheating him those times.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Junmyeon thinks he’s cried enough, he wipes his tears and smiled to the driver</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you ...hm”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Chanyeol, my name is Chanyeol”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Thank you Chanyeol” </em></strong>Junmyeon smiles to him genuinely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“You’re so beautiful” </em></strong>Chanyeol says, caressing his face but Junmyeon steps backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sorry...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sorry Junmyeon”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s okay Chanyeol.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Want to tell me your problem.’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My husband cheated on me”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Damn”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~SEHUN POV~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung, did you see them?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No Sehun, all his friends told me they haven’t seen him. Sorry”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I even went to his work, they said he hasn’t come back since he left” </em></strong>Sehun starts to cry <strong><em>“Hyung, I’m afraid he left me.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s wait for him. He will contact me or our parents, I already informed them.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung, I can’t lose Junmyeon.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s give him some time. He saw you cheating with Irene, a woman, I know </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>you have an idea how he’s feeling right now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But I love him so much. I did it for him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I told you before to tell Junmyeon rather accept that bitch proposal. Unless you enjoyed having sex with her.” </em></strong>Minseok accuses.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“With my parents grave and God’s name, I never enjoyed doing it with that slut. But yes you are correct, I regret my decision.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Now go home and wait for him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes I will. Thank you Hyung.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sehun reached home, he starts crying again from remember how happy Junmyeon was whenever he came back home from work.</p>
<p> He really messed up big time and now he can’t find his husband. That night he slept alone on their bed with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~<em>JUNMYEON POV~</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Come inside. Sorry my house is messy.” </em></strong>Chanyeol says.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s okay Chanyeol sorry we disturbed you. I can rent a night on hotel.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But your husband might find you. You told me you want a day to think.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles to Chanyeol and nods, He slowly puts Sophia, who was sleeping in his arms on his bed and wiping her clean after asking Chanyeol for a face towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You are good father Junmyeon.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol says, having stared at Junmyeon the entire time he was taking care of Sophia.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He smiles to Chanyeol while he stares at his daughter, he didn’t notice that he’d started crying again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering his phone, he fished it out and saw a hundred missed calls and fifty messages from Sehun, messages were also from his brother, Xiumin. He was about to turn it off when a new notifications from his messages, called “<em>Private”</em> popped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curious, he opens it. Attached was a video, and what he saw in the video breaks him into a million pieces. A lot more videos of Irene and his husband were there. Videos of them fucking each other, it showed the dates of when each videos recorded and it hurt him more to see some of them were from last week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What made him cry more is one of the video was dated 3 years back, that’s the time before they met Sophia, before Irene was Sehun secretary. <em>Does that mean Sehun has been cheating on him since 3 years ago? </em>He feels like a fool for having no idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon went to the bathroom and bawled. Screamed out all the pain inside him. Sehun didn’t only break his heart, he also broke his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~CHANYEOL POV~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon, open this door. What happened?’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He panicked when he heard Junmyeon screaming and crying in his bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon’s phone was lying on the ground opened. He could see a lot of videos and could tell what the videos were about just from the display pictures but curiosity still killed him and he opens the first video to see a man and a woman having sex. <em>The girl seems familiar</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Irene?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he’s seeing, Irene was his ex-girlfriend he is wondering what happened to their relationship. All of the sudden times Irene didn’t come home and based on the dates on one of the video, it was the day after their meet up.</p>
<p>Even if he was confused, Chanyeol kept knocking on the door, worried for his new friend. Even if Junmyeon didn’t say it, he knows the guy in the video was the cheating husband, cheating with Irene, his ex.</p>
<p>Chanyeol holds his chest he feels pain knowing Irene was doing it with other guys, especially to a married man. Now he feels guilty for Junmyeon and his daughter, for what Irene had done to their family.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon please open the door”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Leave me alone.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Papa?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sophia, go back to sleep”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol is about to carry the child when the door opens and a smiling Junmyeon comes out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Princess, what’s wrong?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I woke up and didn’t find you beside me Papa” </em></strong>Sophia whines, running to her Papa. Junmyeon carries her back to the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s go to sleep Princess”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Papa, where is Daddy?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Daddy is busy at work.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why we didn’t get home, Daddy will get home Papa.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We will go home Princess. Come on go back to sleep.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol notices Junmyeon wiping at his tears, which only kept running, and slowly walked up to the shorter and the child, who were both hugging each other. He lays beside them and hugs the two</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Sssshhh! Just sleep and have some rest Junmyeon.” </em></strong>Chanyeol whisper to his ears.</p>
<p>He felt Junmyeon was slightly more at ease although still crying. Hugging them tightly as he could, he knows what he felt to be betrayed by someone you love. His relationship with Irene was over but finding out she was cheating on him while they were together still gave him pain.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you Chanyeol”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol smiles and close his eyes upon hearing Junmyeon words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bzzzz! Bzzz!</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon woke up feeling the vibration of his phone, it came from the same number he doesn’t know why but he opened the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Go to Severance Hospital to find out the parents of your beloved child. Look for Dr. DO, he knows everything, I already informed him so once someone asks about Sophia he will tell it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon body starts to shake, looking to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. He gets up and look for Chanyeol, found him cooking in the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Chanyeol can I ask you a favour?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is it?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Can you take care of Sophia for a few hours, I need to go somewhere.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What if she cries waking up without you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll go when she wakes up then.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In a few minutes Sophia woke up, Junmyeon starts taking care his daughter before he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Princess wait for Papa okay?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay Papa”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Be a good girl with Uncle Chanyeol.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes Papa. I promise Sophia will be a good girl.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“Chanyeol please take good care of her. I will back immediately.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The hospital was only 30 minutes away from Chanyeol house and with sweating hands he approached the nurse station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Good Morning, I’m looking for Dr. DO”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He is on his clinic you can go straight then turn right you will find his office.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you Miss”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon walked slowly and was hesitant to enter when he found the room, afraid of what he might find out about his daughter. <em>Fuck it I can’t do it. </em>He is about to turn around and leave when the door open and then a voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Are you here for me?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Slowly turning to the person talking, he came face to face with a man wearing a white coat. Noticing his name tag says “Dr. DO Kyungsoo”.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, I am here to ask you something.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Come inside”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Someone messaged me saying you know who the parents of my daughter Sophia are.” </em></strong>Junmyeon says, looking troubled.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Four years ago, a girl came here, about to deliver. After giving birth she was gone together with her child” </em></strong>the doctor replies.<strong><em>  “Yesterday the same girl came back here and told me someone will ask me about her daughter, Sophia, and I should tell them the truth.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How do you know the parents of the child?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“After giving birth, she needed to give a name and sign a birth certificate, everything is written on the document, including the name of the father and mother”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em><br/>“Ok but what if it’s faked?” </em></strong>he couldn’t help but point out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“There’s a DNA test you can do for the procedure to make all your suspensions clear.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“May I see the birth certificate?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The doctor handed Junmyeon a brown envelope, slowly he opened it, he checked the child’s name.</p>
<p> <em>Oh Veronica</em></p>
<p>Upon seeing the last name his heartbeat increased rapidly. His eyes moved to the parent’s name, and what he saw makes his heart drop and cry.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FATHER’S NAME: OH SEHUN</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>MOTHER’S NAME: SO IRENE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junmyeon broke down in tears. The child he has loved so much and took care of was the child of his husband…from his mistress.</p>
<p>That pained he even more, what did he do wrong? What did he do so bad to experience this kind of pain?.</p>
<p>He hold his chest and pumps it, he can’t breathe it’s too painful. Getting up slowly and tears still shedding, he walks away, not stopping till he reaches the park outside the hospital and continues crying.</p>
<p><strong><em>”Why are you doing this to me Sehun? </em></strong>He screams in agony.<strong><em> “You give me so much pain knowing you were cheating on me, but it is more painful that the child I treat as my own child is your child to your mistress.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do, he loves Sophia so much but it’s too much for him right now to accept everything knowing she was Sehun and Irene’s child.</p>
<p>He wipes his tears and gets up, slowly walking to ride the bus that will bring him to Sophia.</p>
<p>He smiles hearing Sophia laughing, when he reaches Chanyeol’s home. A painful smile. He loves Sophia but it’s too much for him now, unsure if he can accept her now knowing who her real parents where.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“PAPA!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A happy Sophia runs and hugs him. He starts to cry again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Papa why are you crying?” </em></strong>Sophia wipes his tears. <strong><em>“Don’t cry Papa, Sophia will cry too. Sophia loves Papa so much.”</em></strong></p>
<p>Junmyeon couldn’t stop crying now and hugs her again after hearing those words, he looked to Sophia and wipes her tears.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Princess always remember Papa loves you so much but I hope you understand that Papa needs to heal from his pain first.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sophia just looked at him. At the age of four she didn’t understand what he meant. He smile to his daughter and stood up, he looked to Chanyeol who was silently staring at their</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Chanyeol we will leave now. I need to take Sophia home.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“What do you mean?” </em></strong>Chanyeol says in confusion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you for everything.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon wait”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t look back as they walked out of Chanyeol’s house, he called for a cab and ride way to their home. He noticed Sehun and his brothers, Xiumin, cars were parked in front when he got home. With a deep breath he walks inside.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“JUNMYEON”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun engulfs him in a hug when he he opens the door, who only received a cold look back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We need to talk”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jun-”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung can you take Sophia away from here. I just need to talk to Sehun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun felt pain on his chest and closes his eyes, noticing his husband had called him by his name. He opens them again and has Xiumin taps him on the back as a farewell, taking Sophia along with him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why Sehun?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon breaks, walking towards the couch to sit.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon I’m sorry”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What did I do wrong?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“No you did nothing, you’ve been a good to me. I also don’t know what happened but there is a reason behind all of this. Please trust me Junmyeon.” </em></strong>Sehun pleas.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Tell me how to trust you Sehun after what I found out.”</em></strong>Junmyeon almost screams, he was livid.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Wh-hat do you me-an?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Knowing you have a mistress is very painful to me but what’s more painful was to find out that that mistress of yours conceived a child.” </em></strong>Junmyeon saw Sehun eyes widen in shock upon hearing his word.</p>
<p><strong><em>”Baby, please listen to me” </em></strong>Sehun grabs Junmyeon hands but he takes it away and slaps Sehun on the face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What more painful Sehun? I found out the child I started to accept as my own is your child with that girl. And you knew all along”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No! No. please baby listen to me I also didn’t know! Irene told me not long ago and that started it all. She told me that I should fuck her so she won’t tell you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another slap. This time harder.</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em> “Can you hear what you are saying right now Sehun?! You’re fucking that girl because of me?! Oh so you’re saying It’s my fault that you are fucking that girl.” </em></strong>Junmyeon shouts, baffled that Sehun even had the audacity</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, no, you misunderstood Baby. I just didn’t want you to get hurt if you found out about Sophia.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you think I am feeling right now Sehun? Am I happy knowing you’ve been fucking girls for oh how many times for me not to get hurt.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junmyeon scoffs that last part in sarcastic anger.</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Baby, please I did this for you.” </em></strong>His husband begs again for the hundredth times</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fuck you! Admit it, you enjoyed fucking her. Because if not you would have told me and we both could’ve solved it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m afraid you will not understand me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon tears started to flow after hearing Sehun’s words.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I thought being with you for so long, you would know me already Sehun. You don’t trust me, you decided all alone because the fucking truth is that  you enjoy having sex with her.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Baby-” </em></strong>Sehun tears starts to flow because deep down in his heart he knew Junmyeon was telling the truth but he still loves Junmyeon and he didn’t have any plan to take his relationship with Irene so long.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let’s get an annulment.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“No baby, please, please don’t do this to me. I know I made a mistakes but please let me fix it.” </em></strong>Sehun kneels in front of Junmyeon he even hugged him on his waist crying. He hugged him tight when Junmyeon starts to struggle.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let me go. My decision is final. Go fuck her I won’t stop you. And also I will leave Sophia.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun got shocked what he heard from Junmyeon, he knows how Junmyeon loves their daughter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I love Sophia and I want her to be happy with her real parents.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, I won’t accept this. Please Junmyeon forgive me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t know if I can trust you Sehun. I’m sorry.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon finally removes Sehun’s hands and starts to cry, Sehun runs to him and hugged from the back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please don’t leave me. Forgive me Junmyeon. I love you so much. I can’t leave without you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let me go. You already hurt me Sehun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bawling, Junmyeon walks away. He called a cab and left without looking back. Even when he heard Sophia’s voice calling for him, and Sehun, but he never looked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sehun what happened?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung, can you please take care Sophia for me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He replies to Xiumin, he can still hear Sophia calling for his papa. Not waiting a reply he left and drove to Irene’s home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“IRENE! IRENE” </em></strong>Sehun shouts, knocking to her door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sehun? You missed me?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun grabs her by the neck and starts choking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“YOU DIE BITCH. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT. “</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“SEHUN I CAN’T BREATH”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I WILL KILL YOU. DON’T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun throws Irene who starts shaking his body, the Sehun in front of her is really mad and she knows the reason. Without a word Sehun walks away, leaving Irene to catch her breath. When he gets home he saw Xiumin talking to crying Sophia. Sophia runs to him upon seeing him and starts to cry.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Daddy, where is Papa going?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun is lost word, he could only hug her little body and cry with her, not knowing how to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiumin taps him on the shoulder.<strong><em> “I will talked to him Sehun, don’t worry. But please give him time to heal, he is hurt deeply from all this, I hope you understand. Be strong and fight for him if you love him.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung, I want to file a restriction order for Irene. I want that bitch to get out of our way. I don’t want to add another sin to Junmyeon please help me. I love him so much, I will be strong and fight for him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Xiumin nods about Sehun request, aside for being Junmyeon husband, Sehun is his best friend. He will helped them both because he know how they love each other.</p>
<p>Junmyeon is now on a train station, not knowing where to go all he want is to heal his broken heart. He love Sehun so much, he also understand why he did it but he still needs time, they both need time to learned from what happened. He takes out his phone and dialled a number his heart knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Baby please come back”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I leave you not because I don’t love you Sehun, God knows how much I love you. But we both got hurt, unintentionally we are both in pain. Please give me some time to heal the wound and if I’m ready I’m coming back.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will wait for you Baby even it takes months, years, Sophia and I will wait for your return. I will prove to you that I am worthy for a second chance.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon dropped the call and smile, he know they can both survive on this trials. He notice a commotion and saw an old lady fainted, he ran to her and ask them to give him space. He starts giving a first aid, as a teacher he should know to give first aid. An ambulance had come and Junmyeon went with them to be with the old lady.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How is she Doctor?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“She just fainted because of the weather. By the way, she is looking for you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>J</em></strong>unmyeon is smiling when he enter the room, the old lady is smiling at him too, she hugged Junmyeon while saying how thankful she is for what he did to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t mention it Grandma.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you so much.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Does your family knows what happen to you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I asked the nurse to call my grandson and I think he is on his way.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll wait for him before I go I will take good care of you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You are a nice person. Are you in relationship?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I am married but we are now facing some problem so I’m away from home right now to heal my wounds.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s okay. As long you both love each other you will both win over this.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiles and nod on what the old lady told him. <strong><em>“Too bad I want you for my Grandson.” </em></strong>And they both laughed <strong><em>“What is your name young man?”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My name is Junmyeon, Oh Junmyeon.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Call me Grandma Natalie”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They are both talking when the door suddenly open and a tall guy is running towards Grandma Natalie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Grandma, are you okay? I got nervous upon hearing what happened to you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m okay Grandson, an angel saved me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When the guy looked to Junmyeon they were both surprise.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Chanyeol?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When Grandma Natalie find out that Junmyeon was away for his “soul searching” she offered him her place.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I live 6 hours from the city, it’s a small village surrounded by mountains and plains so if you are looking for a place come with me child.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But it’s too much grandma.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Please let me help you like what you did to me.” </em></strong>Grandma Natalie held Junmyeon’s hands, he looked to Chanyeol who nods and smiles at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Thank you Grandma.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, thank you Junmyeon.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When Grandma Natalie was released from the hospital, together with Chanyeol, they went home. While on the road, Grandma Natalie was sleeping in the backseat so Chanyeol had a chance to talk with Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How are you Junmyeon?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I’m not okay after what I learned my heart is still in pain” </em></strong>he mops.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I respect your decision but since we have a long ride I am ready to listen.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Junmyeon tells Chanyeol what really happened to him and Sehun, he even told him that he found out that Sophia was Sehun and Irene child.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon, I have something to tell you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is it?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I accidentally saw the video and I noticed the girl.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I know her, Irene, she is my ex-girlfriend.”           </em></strong>Chanyeol looked to him for a brief second then turned his eyes back on the road.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“We are no longer committed since 3 years ago but I felt betrayed too since based on the date. Irene and I were still in a relationship when they had sex.” </em></strong>Chanyeol looks to Junmyeon sadly <strong><em>“That time I loved Irene so much, she was my life and maybe what happened was the big reason why she left me.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t say a word but held Chanyeol‘s hands. He can also feel what Chanyeol was feeling right then. Both of the person they love betrayed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We can both overcome this trials Chanyeol. You will find a right girl and you will be happy.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They both didn’t know that Grandma Natalie was awake and heard everything, she silently cried for the two good people. They both didn’t deserve such kind of pain, they only both fell in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~AFTER TWO YEARS~</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Junmyeon and Chanyeol became good friends and both helped each other to forget everything. He staying with Grandma Natalie helped a lot for him to forgive and forget. He now managed a small nursery school within the village and Chanyeol also helped him tend to the school. For two years, he didn’t hear any news of Sehun.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon, can I talk to you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Of course Grandma.” </em></strong>Junmyeon says, sitting beside Grandma Natalie</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What you have learned for two years Junmyeon?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t answer but he looked around, people were working on the field, he saw children playing, waving at him when they notice him.</p>
<p><strong><em>“When you love a person you should be ready to get hurt. Not all the time you’ll be happy, you both need to experience to get hurt in order for you to learn from it.” </em></strong>He smile to Grandma Natalie <strong><em>“If you love someone you should learn how to forgive and forget. We are just human we can’t control the fate that was destined to us, but as a human we must fight in order to attain the happiness we wish for.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Are you ready to forget? Forgive?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“At first I thought I can’t forgive Sehun for what he did but when I think about it he only did it for me. He doesn’t have the control, that’s why it happened.” </em></strong>Junmyeon smiled while closing his eyes <strong><em>“I also love Sehun so much after all of what happened I still love him.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Then are you ready to forget?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Once you forgive it only says you are ready to forget the past. Learn from the past and face the future.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“I’m so proud for you Junmyeon” </em></strong>Grandma grabs his hands and hold it tightly <strong><em>“This time you will gained the happiness you are longing for.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They both hugged each 0ther has Grandma can feel that Junmyeon is ready to leave, he already found his lost soul. She looked to his grandson Chanyeol who is smiling at them. She wishes that just like Junmyeon, Chanyeol finds his happiness too, before she leaves him. That night while Junmyeon was looking to the stars, he saw a falling star and made a wish. Smiling after, he grab his phone and dialled a number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hyung, I’m coming back”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>2 weeks after the Junmyeon and Grandma talked he is hugging her for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Grandma, I’m so thankful for all the things you did for me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m happy to be with you Junmyeon please come back to me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes I will”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Not alone but with your family.” </em></strong>She says excitedly</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Of course Grandma. I want you to meet them.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He hugged her again and turned to Chanyeol who is now smiling.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You should take care Chanyeol. I will leave the school in your hands.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, I will.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon hugs him <strong><em>“Thank you Chanyeol for being there when I needed someone to lean on.”</em></strong></p>
<p><strong><em>“I will always be here for you.” </em></strong>he hugs back, rubbing Junmyeon’s back.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Junmyeon it’s time.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>“Yes. Hyung.” </em></strong>He turned again to Grandma Natalie <strong><em>“Thank you so much I will never forget you both. It’s not a goodbye because I will definitely comeback.”</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon looks at them with tears in his eyes, even when the car was far gone already and they all looked like dots. Xiumin and Junmyeon had a chance to talk a lot in their six hour drive, what he learned makes his heart beat so fast. No doubt he still loves his husband, Oh Sehun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~SEHUN POV~</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s 8pm and he’s came back from work. Since the time Junmyeon left them he has always went home early for Sophia. He gives much time to his daughter while waiting for his husband, he feels that someday Junmyeon will return. He noticed his house was dark and wondered if Sophia was already asleep. He slowly opened the door and went to her room, but turning on her lights, Sophia was not on her bed.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Sophia?” </em></strong>he calls, growing wary.</p>
<p>He went to his room but still couldn’t find his daughter.</p>
<p>The nervousness and panic was growing, <em>his daughter should be at home.</em></p>
<p><em>Having just ran around his house, he came back to his living room full on panicking now. There </em>he notice a paper on top of center table and with shaking hands he read what was written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Go to Sunken Garden at 9pm or something will happen to your daughter.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Without thinking anything he got on his car and drove fast. Of course he knew where the place was, that’s the place where he and Junmyeon got married 10 years ago and the place is so memorable to him.</p>
<p>Over this year, while waiting for Junmyeon, whenever he missed him the most he would always visit the place, remembering their love for his dear husband.</p>
<p>In just 30 minutes he arrives at the place, it is dark, well it should be close but when he pushed the gate was opened. Walking quietly, he approaches garden arc but now every steps he made, a light turned on.</p>
<p> It looks like the lights were guiding him when he reached the center of the garden where the gazebo was located, he saw a guy starts to play a piano.</p>
<p>His heart was beating rapidly, the guy was wearing a white tuxedo, his back facing him but his heart knows who the person is, especially when the guy starts singing along with the piano</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~FOR YOU NOW~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You reached out your hand to me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who had stopped in the darkness,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I always remember you from back then.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The place where Junmyeon was singing moves and Sehun starts sobbing. He can see his husband, playing the piano and singing like an angel while looking at him. <em>Beautiful.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>An empty day </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>At the end of a long sigh </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I remember your words which make me smile...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Like this, you, Like that, you </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>From the darkness people were now approaching he saw Sophia standing beside Xiumin smiling at him. He can’t stop his tears while smiling, though he doesn’t deserve this from Junmyeon after what he had done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To you who’s fast asleep tonight</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I finally tell you the words I couldn’t before</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You will have a happy dream today, too</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sophia, holding a bouquet of white rose, walked slowly to him and smiling sweetly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Papa, you will be happy now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> Kissing him, she handed the roses and they both hugged each other.</p>
<p>Yes, Sophia was made from a mistakes but she was also the reason why they became happy too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Even if you didn’t add anything </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just by staying by my side </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It would have given me strength </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I regret it again...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Following your back </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And slowly matching with your footsteps </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I dream of us walking together like this </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Like this, us Like that, us...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He now saw Xiumin guide him as they approached Junmyeon, a man holding a violin continues what Junmyeon was doing. Junmyeon stood up smiling, he also notices the tears on his beautiful cheeks. He misses him so much. He never thought the day Junmyeon came back from them would finally be here.</p>
<p>
  <strong>To you who’s fast asleep tonight</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I will tell you about my feelings I finally tell you the words </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I couldn’t before </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>You will have a happy dream today, too Lean on me </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And just comfortably</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Listen to this song I’ll become your comfort Hope my honesty </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reaches to you...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stopped so many times while walking because he couldn’t stop crying he can also see Junmyeon doing the same, smiling while crying. When he looked around everyone was crying too, he thought he had lost his only love.</p>
<p>Smiling widely now, He continue walking while looking to Junmyeon eyes.  He knows to himself he loves Junmyeon so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To you who’s deeply asleep tonight </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I will tell you about my feelings </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you, it’s your turn now </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’ll return to you the feelings you gave to me </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Forever. Forever.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now standing in front of each other, Sehun grabs his lovers hands, both of their hands were shaking. <em>He can’t believe Junmyeon was finally in front of him again. </em></p>
<p>Caressing Junmyeon’s cheek, he closes his eyes and starts crying again. He misses his touch, sometimes even without words when he felt Junmyeon touch he knows what he wants to say.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“<em>Sehun, Life/God has given us a second chance at happiness. I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit, and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. My love for you is endless and eternal.”</em></strong>
</p>
<p>When Junmyeon put their wedding ring on his finger he can’t control his feeling he cupped his face and kissed him passionately. All the things that happened in the past they are now ready to forget and change it with new memories. He stop kissing Junmyeon both of their eyes are close, he still caresses Junmyeon lips and he hugged him so tight.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Papa, Dada”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They saw Sophia running to hug them both, lifting her up, they both wrapped her in a tight hug. All three closes their eyes, feeling each other’s love, they can now starts a new life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~EPILOGUE~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sehun and Junmyeon are now sitting on a havoc found beside the beach, it’s their new house since what happened 50 years ago, both now very old with white hair and wrinkles.</p>
<p> Both were looking at the sunset while smiling to each other, Sehun kissed Junmyeon forehead while his head was resting on his own shoulder. Slowly Sehun closed his eyes as he put his head on Junmyeon’s head, holding hands tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Papa, Dada”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tears fall from Sophia as she sees her parents smiling with her eyes closed. She knows the day has come for them to rest.</p>
<p>While sobbing she went to their body and hugged them both.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you for everything Papa, Dada. You can take a rest now and be together in heaven. Don’t worry about me and my family with your guidance we will be okay. I love you both”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>She kissed them both and she felt their warm embrace that makes her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my very special Sehoist friend who became my Beta Reader @sehoarchives (Twitter username) Without your help I won't complete my fiction ahead of time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>